


some princes don't become kings

by wreckingtomlinson



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Implied/Referenced Character Death, this is...just awful on my part tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingtomlinson/pseuds/wreckingtomlinson
Summary: Link tames Vah Ruta, but at a terrible price.





	some princes don't become kings

**Author's Note:**

> so there's that line in [stay frosty royal milk tea](https://youtu.be/n4R8hySaMeE) that goes 'some princes don't become kings' that i couldn't get out of my head but uh. there's really no justification for this. it's 2am and i just spat this out. i'm sorry.
> 
> and title is obviously from stay frosty thanks fall out boy

“Link! So wonderful to see you again,” King Dorephan booms as Link trudges back up the stairs to the throne room.

Link’s lips twitch in a thin smile. King Dorephan doesn’t seem to notice.

“The rains have stopped and the Domain is saved. We can’t begin to thank you enough,” he goes on, grinning broadly. “And where is my son? Is he on his way back?”

Slowly, Link shakes his head. He wouldn’t be able to speak now, even if he wanted to. He doesn’t trust the lump rising in his throat. So with shaking hands, Link holds out Sidon’s silver circlet. He’d washed it in the reservoir before returning, scrubbing away all traces of blood, but whe he blinks he swears he can still see the red streaking the metal.

King Dorephan gasps. “No…”

Link drops to his knees, the circlet clattering to the ground, and bursts into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate me
> 
> [main blog](http://maybetheyrefireproof.tumblr.com) / [loz sideblog](http://leafviolin.tumblr.com)


End file.
